vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Blacksmithing
Blacksmiths take bars of metal from miners and work them into finely crafted arms and armor. There are many unique weapons and other armaments that cannot be found on any of the vendors or monsters in the game; these can only be created by blacksmiths. Blacksmiths can create melee weapons, mail armor, plate armor and some trade items (like rods for enchanters). Blacksmiths can construct special sharpening stones and weight stones that can be used to temporarily increase the damage on Sharp and Blunt weapons respectively. Several Rods can be created for enchanters, who need the rods for more potent enchantments. Skeleton Keys can be used to open chests when a rogue is not available. Shield Spikes damage your opponent whenever you block blows. They can also create several items that are used as ingredients in other professions (such as Tailoring and Leatherworking). Blacksmithing is a good choice for Warriors and Paladins, they can benefit from the Mail and then Plate armor and the wide selection of weapons. Hunters and Shamans can also use most of the weapons made but can only start using Mail armor at level 40. For articles related to Blacksmithing, see the Blacksmithing category. =Blacksmithing Training= Apprentice Blacksmiths begin with plans for: Copper Bracers, Copper Chain Pants, Rough Copper Vest, and Rough Sharpening Stone. Additional Blacksmithing plans can be taught by Blacksmithing trainers, given as a reward for completing a Blacksmithing quest, found as loot or purchased from vendors. The Blacksmithing Proficiencies table summarizes what level and skill is required to advance to each Blacksmithing proficiency. Blacksmiths just need a Blacksmith Hammer and access to an anvil to ply their trade. Some recipes require ingredients that can only be found as loot, purchased from vendors or crafted or gathered by other professions. Mining is often used to gather many of the Blacksmithing ingredients (metals, stones and gems) needed to craft parts or as supplies making it a popular choice as an additional primary profession. More info on the armor sets created by blacksmith can be found here, Blacksmithing Armor Sets. Craftables =Blacksmithing Specialization= At skill level 200 and character level 40, Blacksmiths can choose to specialize as an Armor smith or a Weapon smith. Weapon smiths can later further specialize into Hammer-, Axe- or Sword smiths. Once you make one of these choices you cannot go back, even by completely abandoning Blacksmithing and starting over. SPECULATION: There's a book called Soothsaying for Dummies located on a table inside Narain Soothfancy's house north of Steamwheedle Port in Tanaris. Rumor has it that this book might allow players to permanently remove a crafting specialization from their character which will let them choose a new one. Players would drop the crafting skill and relearn all the skills back up to 200, then use the book which would wipe out the specialization. All information so far has only referred to removing Engineering and Leatherworking specializations. No mention has been made of Blacksmithing. Attempt this at your own risk. This does not work for blacksmithing. The quests required to specialize in either armor smithing or weaponsmithing are unavailable following these instructions. Don't risk it. Most specialization recipes are difficult to find and require difficult components, such as rare metals, gems, and elemental essences. Of special note is Arcanite, which can only be created by Alchemy, using the Philosopher's Stone. Each bar of Arcanite takes an Alchemist two days, so expect items requiring it to be correspondingly rare. Becoming an Armorsmith Becoming an Artisan Armorsmith gives you access to a number of new armor recipes. The recipes are generally quite difficult to get, but produce some rather interesting mail and plate armor pieces. Before you can start your Armorsmith quest, you must complete the Mithril Order quests for your faction. Weaponsmiths have no such restriction. The path to become an Armorsmith is similar for both Alliance blacksmiths and Horde Blacksmiths. #Smiths will need to first talk to their respective representative. #* Bengus Deepforge in Ironforge #* Krathok Moltenfist in Orgrimmar #The representative will then direct them to another person who will direct you to speak to either the Master Armorsmith or the Master Weaponsmith. The Master Armorsmiths are: #* Grumnus Steelshaper in Ironforge #* Okothos Ironrager in Orgrimmar #The Master Armorsmith will now give you the quest "The Art of the Armorsmith" (Alliance Version, Horde Version) which will require you to craft 4 Ornate Mithril Helms, 2 Ornate Mithril Boots, and 1 Ornate Mithril Breastplate. The plans to create these items will be future quest rewards. To get these quests, you'll need to activate the Mithril Order series of quests. #Next, you will need to prove that you are worthy of the Mithril Order plans. #*Alliance smiths will need to speak to Hank the Hammer in Stormwind. He will give you the quest The Origins of Smithing, you need to be skill 210 BS for this to attain. You'll need to create 6 Golden Scale Bracers. Once you hand in your items, Hank will give you the plans for Golden Scale Gauntlets. He will then give you the quest In Search of Galvan and send you off to see McGavan in Booty Bay. #*Horde smiths will need to talk to Aturk the Anvil in Orgrimmar. He will give you the quest The Old Ways. You'll need to create 4 Steel Breastplates and 4 Steel Plate Helms. Once you hand in you items, you will be able to speak to Ox. He will give you the quest Booty Bay or Bust! and send you off to see McGavan in Booty Bay. # Fist go inside and Brikk Keencraft, to get Artisan Blacksmithing. You will then need to get your Blacksmithing up to 235 so that you can get the patterns for Mithril Coif, Heavy Mithril Breastplate, and Heavy Mithril Boots. You will need this later in Gadgetzan. #After getting Artisan Smithing step outside and talk to McGavan, he will give you the quest The Mithril Order and direct you to see Galvan the Ancient out in Stranglethorn Vale. Galvan the Ancient has a small camp north of the Mosh'Ogg Ogre mound (around coordinates 50,20). #Galvan will give three quests to the prospective armorsmiths #*Smelt on, Smelt off: Give him 40 Mithril Bars and 40 Iron Bars for the plans to Ornate Mithril Pants #*The Art of the Imbue: Give him 40 Mithril Bars and 4 Citrine for the plans to Ornate Mithril Shoulder #*The Great Silver Deceiver: Give him 40 Mithril Bars and 5 Truesilver Bars for the plans to Ornate Mithril Gloves #After you have completed his three quests, Galvan will give you the quest Quest:Expert Blacksmith!. Watch Galvan pound away at metal and see a true master at work. When he is done, you will complete the quest and he will give you a Signet of Expertise. The Signet can be used to summon a Hammer of Expertise. #Galvan will then give you the quest Galvan's Finest Pupil where you journey to Gadgetzan to see Trent Lighthammer. #Trent will give you three quests as well. The rewards for these quests are needed to become a Master Armorsmith. #*The World at Your Feet: Give him 2 Heavy Mithril Boots and 1 Ornate Mithril Pants for plans to Ornate Mithril Boots #*A Good Head on Your Shoulders: Give him 2 Mithril Coifs and 1 Ornate Mithril Shoulder for plans to Ornate Mithril Helm #*The Mithril Kid: Give him 2 Heavy Mithril Breastplates and 1 Ornate Mithril Gloves for the plans for Ornate Mithril Breastplate #When you complete Trenton's three quests, he will give you one final quest called Did You Lose This?. Watch Trenton work at the anvil and then complete the quest when he gives you a Glimmering Mithril Insignia. #You should now have the plans they need to become an Armorsmith, so return to the city and talk to either Bengus Deepforge in Ironforge or Krathok Moltenfist in Orgrimmar #*They will ask you to choose armour- or weaponsmith. Choose armoursmith. He will also tell you who to speak with next. #Talk to either Grumnus Steelshaper or Okothos Ironrager who is just nearby and he'll give you a quest to Craft 4 Ornate Mithril Helms, 2 Ornate Mithril Boots, and 1 Ornate Mithril Breastplate. Once you've made these items, turns in the quest and you will become an Armorsmith! Becoming a Weaponsmith Becoming an Artisan Weaponsmith gives you access to a number of plans for new weapons. You need to be level 40 with a blacksmithing skill level of 200. The path to become a Weaponsmith is similar for both Alliance blacksmiths and Horde Blacksmiths. #Smiths will need to first talk to their respective representative. #* Bengus Deepforge in Ironforge #* Krathok Moltenfist in Orgrimmar #The representative will then direct them to another person who will direct you to speak to either the Master Armorsmith or the Master Weaponsmith. The Master Weaponsmiths are: #* Ironus Coldsteel in Ironforge #* Borgosh Corebender in Orgrimmar #The Master Weaponsmith will now give you the quest "The Way of the Weaponsmith" (Alliance Version, Horde Version) which will require you to craft 4 Moonsteel Broadswords, 4 Massive Iron Axes, 2 Heavy Mithril Axes, and 2 Big Black Maces. The plans for the Moonsteel Broadsword and the Massive Iron Axe are Limited Sale Recipes and may be difficult to get. The other two plans are available from the trainer. #Turn in all the crafted weapons to the Master Weaponsmith to become a Weaponsmith! If you wish to specialize even further in Weaponsmithing, you can become an Axesmith, Hammersmith, or a Swordsmith. You must be level 50 with a blacksmithing skill level of 250 with the Weaponsmithing specialty. Becoming an Axesmith #Go speak to Kilram in Everlook in Winterspring. Get the quest Snakestone of the Shadow Huntress. #Enter Blackrock Spire and defeat Shadow Hunter Vosh'gajin to get Vosh'gajin's Snakestone. In order for the item to drop, you must defeat Vosh'gajin with only 5 people (no raid group). #Return to Kilram and turn in the Snakestone to become an Axesmith and earns the plans to Dawn's Edge. Becoming a Hammersmith #Go speak to Lilith the Lithe in Everlook in Winterspring. Get the quest Sweet Serenity. #Enter Stratholme and defeat the Crimson Hammersmith to get the Crimson Hammersmith's Apron. #Return to Lilith the Lithe and turn in the Apron to become a Hammersmith and earns the plans to the Enchanted Battlehammer. Becoming a Swordsmith #Go speak to Seril Scourgebane in Everlook in Winterspring. Get the quest Corruption. #Enter Stratholme and defeat the Black Guard Swordsmith to get the Insignia of the Black Guard. #Return to Seril Scourgebane and turn in the Insignia to become a Swordsmith and earns the plans to the Blazing Rapier. ---- External Links barrens.chat Blacksmithing mastery - specialising beyond skill level 275 and finding unique, rare and profitable Plans Category:Profession Category:Blacksmithing